


Trampoline

by ale_adanowsky



Series: Larry short stories [2]
Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Español, Fluffy, Gay, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5901751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ale_adanowsky/pseuds/ale_adanowsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donde Louis y Harry están enamorados uno del otro, y una tarde en un trampolín, deciden confesarlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trampoline

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola, hola!
> 
> Les traigo una pequeña historia que escribí escuchando a mi banda favorita, Never Shout Never. Espero les guste, es la primera vez que escribo una historia, así sea corta, (suelo escribir poesía, pero no historias, de hecho tengo un blog, aquí se los dejo por si quieren pasarse: http://queen-0f-disaster.blogspot.mx/) y estoy algo nerviosa porque nunca me he considerado buena para escribir historias.
> 
> En fin, espero que les guste. ♥
> 
> No se olviden de comentar y pasarse por la fic que traduzco ♥ (está en mi perfil)

_**Advertencia:** Muy cliché y fluffy._

**_Inspiración_  :**  _[Trampoline](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_OCmyPr8jFA) \- Never Shout Never_

_ _

—Entonces, ¿de qué querías hablar?

Harry y Louis se encuentran en el patio trasero de la casa del chico rizado, en el trampolín que hay allí, acostados y mirando al cielo. Harry se mantiene callado y eso sólo pone más nervioso a Louis. ¿Qué podría ser tan importante como para que lo tenga tan pensativo?

Después de unos largos segundos, Harry al fin habla.

—Louis, —dice. Se sienta con las piernas cruzadas. No lo mira a los ojos. —Nos conocemos desde pequeños y siempre hemos sido mejores amigos, eres una persona muy importante para mí. Pero hay algo importante que debo- quiero decirte.

Louis está en silencio, mirándolo expectante, Harry vuelve a guardar silencio por unos cortos minutos, pensando bien qué decir.

—Yo…bueno, antes de decírtelo, quiero que me prometas que sea lo que sea lo que voy a decirte, no vamos a dejar nuestra amistad, ¿lo prometes?

Louis asiente rápidamente, está tan nervioso y que Harry no vaya al grano sólo lo empeora más

—Bien, yo... —Harry pasa saliva, tiene miedo, no quiere que todo se vuelva raro entre ellos. —Yo…estoyenamoradodeti.

Louis frunce el ceño, no entendió bien lo que dijo.

—Harry, no te entendí, vuelve a decirlo.

Harry resopla. —Estoy enamorado de ti.

El ojiazul abre los ojos, sorprendido. ¿Qué? ¿Escuchó bien?

—¿Qué? —pregunta Louis en un susurra, demasiado bajo para que el rizado lo haya escuchado.

No se esperaba eso, realmente. Esperaba oír un “tengo novio” (sí, Louis sabe que Harry es gay, él también lo es así que se dio cuenta antes de que el ojiverde se lo dijera, algo así como un gay-radar), o un “voy a mudarme.” Algo por el estilo. Pero no eso.

Harry levanta su mirada un poco y vuelve a bajarla, está un poco asustado y decepcionado por el silencio de Louis.

—Y, créeme, en serio traté de no enamorarme de ti, porque sé que tu sólo me ves como un amigo y no quería que todo se volviera incómodo entre nosotros, pero fue imposible. —Continúa. Harry suspira. —Eres la persona más hermosa que he conocido jamás, por dentro y por fuera. Y me encantas, me encantan tus ojos, tu sonrisa, tu cabello, tu cuerpo, tu risa, tu personalidad. Me encantas todo tú, y no quiero que después de esto nuestra amistad se vuelva rara y terminemos alej- Harry es interrumpido por Louis.

—¡Harry!

Louis suelta una pequeña risa, Harry divagando es realmente adorable.

—Harry, —repite. —¿Podrías guardar silencio por unos segundos y escucharme?

Harry toma una profunda respiración y asiente, esta vez mirando a los azules ojos de Louis.

—Siendo sincero, esperaba que me dijeras cualquier otra cosa. Pero ahora también hay algo que quiero decirte—Louis cierra los ojos, suspira y los abre, mirando directo a Harry. Es su turno. —yo también estoy enamorado de ti.

Harry parpadea, sorprendido. ¿Es esto un sueño? Se da un pellizco en el brazo y suelta un quejido bajo. No, no lo es.

—¿Hablas en serio? Por favor, Louis, no juegues así. No digas eso a menos que sea en serio.

Louis rueda los ojos. Aunque no lo culpa de dudar, Louis ha estado con un par de personas (de hecho, hace algunos días terminó con su ahora ex novio, no fue una buena relación, Louis salió muy lastimado) y nunca pareció que estuviera enamorado del ojiverde, pero era todo lo contrario. En realidad, Louis se dio cuenta de que es gay cuando descubrió que Harry le gustaba, pero siempre lo mantuvo en secreto, no quería que su amistad con Harry se terminara por, lo que él creía, un enamoramiento pasajero. Así que empezó a salir con chicos, tratando de olvidarlo. No funcionó, obviamente.

—Harry, hablo en serio, me gustas, me gustas demasiado. —dice Louis sonriendo.

Ahora Harry está sonriendo enormemente, está feliz y lo único que quiere es besar a Louis. Así que lo hace, acerca sus regordetes labios a los delgados de Louis. Cuantas veces soñó con probar ese par de labios, y ahora es realidad.

Es un beso lento, tímido y torpe, parecen chiquillos de trece años dando su primer beso. El primero de muchos.

Se separan lentamente y Harry lo abraza, poniendo su cabeza en el hueco entre el cuello y hombro de Louis. Louis le devuelve el abrazo y deja un pequeño beso en el cuello de Harry.

Duran unos segundos más así, hasta que Harry se separa y toma las pequeñas manos de Louis entre las suyas.

—Hay otra cosa que quiero pedirte.

Louis asiente, con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Bueno, eh… ¿querrías salir conmigo? —pregunta Harry, mirando a cualquier lado menos al pequeño castaño. Louis está a punto de responder cuando Harry continúa. —Entiendo si dices que no, sé que acabas de salir de una relación horrible. Sé que Jason te lastimó y tal vez no quieras saber nada de chicos por ahora, pero yo —Harry suspira. —yo prometo no tratarte como él lo hizo, prometo amarte hasta el final.

Louis tiene los ojos acuosos. Está feliz de tener a alguien como Harry en su vida, y sería un tonto si rechaza esta oportunidad.

—Claro que sí, Harry, sí quiero salir contigo. —dice Louis, asintiendo torpemente y sonriendo.

Harry suelta una risita burlona por las lágrimas de Louis, pero se las limpia con el pulgar y le da un pequeño beso en la frente.

— _¿Quién pensaría que un pastelito como tú querría salir con un chico oloroso como yo?_

Louis se ríe y le da un golpe en el hombro. Está feliz. Ambos lo están, porque aquí, en un trampolín en el jardín trasero de la casa de uno de ellos, empezó su historia de amor que tanto habían esperado.


End file.
